Kado Buat Jou
by Aki Kadaoga
Summary: Ya,ya,ya...saya tahu Ultah Jou udah lewat! Saya tahu kado ini udah telat! Tapi tetep aja pengen nge-post-in fanfic ini. No lemon, cuma percakapan gaje Kaiba dan Jou di malam ultah Jou. Hm, kira-kira Kaiba kasih kado apa ya, buat si Jojonk?


**Kado Buat Jou**

Genre : Romance, general

Rating : K+

Pairing : Kaiba Seto X Jounouchi Katsuya

Disclaimer : Yu Gi Oh! Bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. Saya Cuma minjem Jou dan Kaiba bentar buat di"utak-atik" dikiit…

Warning : OOC pada Kaiba dan Jounouchi, bahasa yang tidak disensor

**A/N : **membaca judulnya, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau fanfic ini dibuat untuk Jounouchi yang lagi ultah tanggal 25 Januari lalu. Selain untuk dia, fanfic ini juga saya persembahkan untuk salah satu orang yang saya sayangi, **Sora Tsubameki**, yang ultah sekitar seminggu sebelum Jou. Met ultah ya, _honey_! Semoga kalian suka fanfic ini walopun pendek dan rada gak jelas. ^_^

XXX

Isono memarkirkan mobil Kaiba tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah Mokuba, tepat saat jam pelajaran di sekolah elit tersebut berakhir dan puluhan murid SMP berhamburan keluar dari area sekolah. Kaiba tengah memasang wajah kesal dan berkali-kali berusaha menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon genggam canggihnya ketika Mokuba membuka pintu mobil di seberang Kaiba, duduk di _passenger seat_ dan mulai membuka-buka halaman sebuah majalah. Kening Kaiba sedikit berkerut melihat sampul depan majalah itu.

"Sejak kapan majalah komputer dan elektronikmu berubah jadi majalah fashion?" Tanya Kaiba sesaat setelah keempat roda mobil itu mulai berputar cepat dan merekapun meninggalkan komplek sekolah tempat Mokuba belajar setiap hari itu.

Mokuba menoleh sebentar dan memperlihat sebuah cengiran yang agak mencurigakan. "Aku sedang mencari jaket yang bagus untuk kuhadiahkan pada calon kakak iparku," jawab Mokuba sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hah? 'Kakak ipar' apanya? Siapa itu 'kakak ipar'?" Tanya Kaiba gelagapan.

"Sudahlah, _Nii-sama_. Orang yang baru mengenalmu saja pasti bisa melihat ada hubungan special antara _Nii-sama_ dengan Jou, apalagi aku yang sudah sejak lama mengenal gelagatmu." Mokuba terkekeh.

Blush! Wajah Kaiba seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan malu. Jemarinya meremas pinggiran jok kuat-kuat. Berkali-kali dia menoleh ke luar jendela dengan gugup. Sikap Kaiba yang seperti itu membuat Mokuba terkikik geli. Tiba-tiba saja bocah itu mendapatkan sebuah ide. Diraihnya ponsel model flip super canggih miliknya dari saku celana.

Klik! Sebuah gambar close up wajah Kaiba berhasil di-_capture _dan disimpan dalam memory ponsel Mokuba. Remaja berambut hitam berantakan itu tersenyum puas.

"Apa-apaan foto itu? Hapus sekarang juga!"

"Jangan! Ini kado yang bagus untuk ultah Jou!"

"Hapus sekarang atau…eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ini kado yang bagus untuk ultah Jounouchi," ulang Mokuba. Matanya kemudian memicing. "Jangan bilang kalau _Nii-sama_ lupa!" selidik Mokuba.

Kaiba terdiam, menelan ludah dengan ekspresi menyesal. Melihat reaksi seperti itu, Mokuba sudah bisa menebak bahwa ya, Kaiba memang lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun Jounouchi.

"_Gomen, Nii-sama_, tapi untuk sekali ini aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau itu sangat bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan hari ulang tahun pacarmu sendiri?!"

"Aku tahu aku memang bersalah. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering lembur, kau tahu?"

"Tapi Jou itu pacarmu! Romantis sedikit, dong! Dasar, untuk urusan cinta ternyata _Nii-sama_ payah!"

Kaiba mendelik sebal pada adik semata wayangnya itu, namun tidak bisa membantah satu katapun yang meluncur secepat roket dari mulutnya.

"Ah, aku turun di sini saja, Isono!"

"_Nii-sama_ mau kemana?"

Kaiba tidak menjawab. Segera dia membuka pintu mobil dan beringsut ke luar.

"_Nii-sama_, kuharap kau memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Jou!" teriak Mokuba yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil dengan nada mengancam. Kemudian bocah jabrik itu pulang bersama Isono, meninggalkan Kaiba seorang diri di pinggir jalan. Sang CEO muda tampak berpikir, mencari kado yang paling bagus untuk pacar yang baru mulai dikencaninya sejak dua minggu yang lalu itu.

Terbersit dalam pikiran Kaiba untuk mengajak Jou makan malam romantis di sebuah restaurant yang di_booking_ khusus untuk mereka berdua. Kaiba mengangguk-angguk pelan, puas atas ide briliannya itu. Selain itu, Kaiba juga ingin memberikan sesuatu yang tidak hanya membuat Jou senang, tapi juga berguna untuk pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang benar-benar dibutuhkan dan diinginkan Jou saat ini. Kira-kira apa ya? Jaket? Kelihatannya jaket Jou sudah mulai usang, Kaiba berpikir. Tapi niatnya membeli jaket akhirnya dibatalkan. Tidak lucu kalau Kaiba dan Mokuba menghadiahkan barang yang sama! Lalu apa? Jam tangan? Dompet? Handphone? Atau laptop saja sekalian?

"Arhhgg!" geram Kaiba sambil mengacak rambutnya. Terlalu banyak pilihan membuatnya bingung sendiri. Apalagi sejak pagi tadi Jou tidak mengangkat telpon darinya, membuat suasana hatinya buruk seharian ini.

Otak cerdasnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan perintah untuk membuntuti Jou selagi bekerja hingga pulang ke rumah sambil mencari tahu kado yang tepat untuk Jou. Bila dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, Kaiba tinggal menyuruh Isono untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Kalau semua lancar, _candle light dinner _akan siap tepat jam dua belas malam lengkap dengan kado paling istimewa dari Kaiba untuk Jounouchi.

"Oke, begitu saja!" Kaiba terlihat puas. Rencana yang disusunnya itu sederhana saja, tapi sepertinya efektif. Dengan mantap dia mencari taksi dan bergerak menuju tempat Jou berkerja.

XXX

"Jounouchi tidak masuk karena sakit," jelas seorang _waitress _yang diyakini Kaiba sebagai teman kerja Jou.

"Apa?" Kaiba terperanjat, kaget dan sedikit shock mengetahui rencananya tengah berada di ambang kegagalan. Di restaurant itu Kaiba tidak melihat sosok Jou. Beberapa saat Kaiba menunggu, Jounouchi tidak muncul juga. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Kaiba memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah seorang _waitress_ dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan "Tsubameki Sora" di dada kirinya itu beberapa saat lalu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kaiba langsung berlari ke luar dan mencari taksi.

"Sial!" maki Kaiba. Maksud hati ingin membuat kejutan dengan muncul tiba-tiba di tempat kerjanya, sekarang justru Kaiba yang terkejut karena Jou ternyata sedang sakit. Yang Kaiba ingat, Jou bukan tipe orang yang menyerah pada rasa sakit. Dia pasti tetap masuk kerja walau dengan badan lemah. Maka dari itu, bila Jou sampai tidak masuk kerja, bisa jadi ada sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi padanya.

"Sial! Ayo angkat, anjing bego!" Tiba-tiba saja Kaiba dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa, apalagi sejak tadi Jou tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Tergambar di benak Kaiba, Jou tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya!

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Jou, Kaiba langsung naik ke lantai tiga. Anak tangga dilewatinya dengan setengah berlari, kadang-kadang dia melompatinya dua-dua. Pintu apartemen Jou di ujung lorong jadi terasa begitu jauh di saat Kaiba justru merasa harus tiba di sana secepatnya.

Akhirnya Kaiba tiba di depan pintu bertuliskan "Jounouchi" dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Jou!" panggilnya sambil menggedor pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kepanikan semakin menderanya dan membuat dadanya serasa mau meledak tatkala dia mendapati pintu itu tidak terkunci!

"Jou!!" teriaknya. Seperti orang kesetanan, Kaiba mencari letak kamar Jou di apartemen yang sebenarnya tidak begitu luas itu.

"JOU!!" teriak Kaiba sedikit histeris saat membuka sebuah pintu dan melihat tubuh Jou terbaring tak bergerak dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat. Segera dia berlari ke arah pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Jou, hei, bangunlah!" pinta Kaiba sambil memegang pipi Jou. Panas. Titik-titik keringat dingin tampak membasahi dahi dn pelipisnya.

"Jou, _okitte yo_! JOU!!" Kaiba menepuk-nepuk wajah pucat itu pelan. Dan akhirnya, kedua kelopak mata Jounouchi mulai terbuka. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kaiba.." erangnya dengan suara serak.

"Ya, ini aku." Suara Kaiba terdengar luar biasa lega saat Jou terbangun dan memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Jounouchi, masih dengan suara parau. Kontan Kaiba langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"Tentu saja karena kau tidak mengangkat telponku sejak pagi! Apalagi setelah teman kerjamu memberitahuku bahwa kau sakit sampai tidak masuk kerja. Aku khawatir, tahu! Kau..ukh, _baka no bonkotsu_!" sembur Kaiba.

Jou tertawa kecil dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cuma demam biasa. _Shinpai shinaide_.."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir, bodoh! Orang keras kepla yang suka memaksakan diri sepertimu, kalau sampai tidak masuk kerja pasti ada sesuatu yang gawat! Lagipula, kenapa kau malah menghubungi temanmu itu dan bukannya aku? Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku, hah?" Kaiba luar biasa murka. Hatinya sakit karena Jou seakan menganggapnya tidak bisa diandalkan.

Jou terbatuk dengan keras, membuat hati Kaiba mencelos.

"Jou...kita ke dokter saja!" ucap Kaiba cemas. Dia agak merasa bersalah karena mengomelinya habis-habisan, padahal Jou sedang sakit seperti itu.

Mata coklat madu Jou terbuka dan menatap Kaiba dengan lembut. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kaiba, masalah pekerjaan itu urusanku sendiri. Soal aku tidak menghubungimu..." Jou terbatuk lagi, membuat Kaiba makin khawatir. "Itu karena aku percaya kau pasti akan kemari mencariku," lanjutnya denga suara sepelan bisikan.

Kaiba menggeleng-geleng pelan. Mata biru cemerlangnya menatap Jou dengan takjub. _Demi Tuhan, aku sungguh-sungguh mecintai pemuda ini! _Batin Kaiba.

"Aku akan menyuruh dokter pribadiku kemari."

"Jangan! Aku tidak suka dokter! Cukup biarkan aku tidur sampai pagi, besok pasti sembuh!"

"Keras kepala!" Kaiba menarik ponsel dari sakunya, menekan beberapa digit nomor dan menunggu jawaban dari seberang. Tahu-tahu Jou merebut ponsel itu dari tangannya, lalu mematikan ponsel itu dan melemparnya ujung tempat tidur.

"Kalau sampai kau memanggil dokter, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu, _Stupid-rich-jerk_!"

"_Stupid-blonde-bitch_!" maki Kaiba.

"_Jerk_!" balas Jou pelan.

"_Bitch_!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mata Jou terkatup rapat.

"Jou?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar dengkur pelan dari makhluk manis berambut keemasan di hadapan Kaiba. Jou tertidur.

Tinggal kaiba sendiri, bingung entah mau berbuat apa. Dirabanya dahi Jou. Segera dirasakannya sengatan panas di kulit telapak tangannya. Kaiba harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalau tidak, sakit Jou bisa bertambah parah.

Kaiba akhirnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya, meraih tas yang setiap hari dibawanya ke kantor, lalu menarik keluar sebuah laptop berwarna putih. Sambil duduk bersila di samping tempat tidur Jounouchi, Kaiba mencari informasi dari dunia maya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, sebuah halaman situs kedokteran berhasil dibukanya, lalu dia membacanya pelan.

"Cara terbaik untuk menurunkan panas tubuh orang yang mengalami deman adalah dengan kompres panas dengan menggunakan air hangat atau suam-suam kuku. Bila suhu di luar tubuh terasa hangat, maka tubuh akan menginterpretasikan bahwa suhu di luar cukup panas. Dengan demikian, ubuh akan menurunkan kontrol pengatur suhu di otaknya supaya suhu tubuhnya jangan terlalu panas."

Kening Kaiba sedikit berkerut mendapat informasi yang baru saja didapatnya itu. Selama ini Kaiba tidak pernah merawat orang sakit di rumah, cukup membayar seorang dokter dan semuanya akan beres. Kemudian pemuda berambut coklat itu melanjutkan membaca.

"Bila orang yang demam dikompres dengan air dingin, tubuh akan menganggap kondisi di luar dingin dan menginterretasikan kalau dirinya kurang panas. Akibatnya, tubuh pun akan tambah panas. Selain itu, efek dingin bisa membuat pembuluh darah di permukaan kulit jadi mengecil sehingga panas yang seharusnya dialirkan oleh darah ke kulit agar keluar, terhalang karena jalannya terhambat. Kompres dingin juga bisa membuat pusat pengaturan panas dalam tubuh jadi kacau."

Kaiba mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "_Naruhodo_," gumamnya. Selanjutnya dia melanjutnya membaca, namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya langsung memerah ketika sampai paragraf paling akhir.

_Pada prinsipnya mengompres adalah memberi kemungkinan agar panas keluar melalui tempat-tempat di mana pembuluh darah besar yang dekat dengan kulit berada, seperti di leher, ketiak dan...selangkangan._

Perlahan wajah Kaiba menoleh pada tubuh Jou yang tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur. Pandangannnya menyapu tubuh yang sedang tak berdaya itu dari puncak kepalanya, terus ke bagian bahwa hingga selangkangannya. Kaiba segera memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menatap layar tipis laptopnya. Wajahnya luar biasa merah seperti tomat rebus.

"Argh, apa sih yang kupikirkan?!" Kaiba menampar wajahnya sendiri untuk meraih kewarasannya kembali.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Kaiba bangkit dan beranjak ke arah lemari Jou. Dibukanya satu persatu setiap benda yang menyerupai pintu, berharap di dalamnya ada sebuah kotak berisi obat-obatan. Syukur-syukur kalau ada termometer juga. Tapi di ruangan itu tidak ada benda yang dicari Kaiba. Akhirnya pencariannya berlanjut ke arah dapur sekaligus ruang tengah apartemen sempit itu.

Setelah cukup lama mnecari-cari, akhirya Kaiba menemukan sebuah kotak karton yang sudah robek di salah satu sudutnya. Di dalamnya ada beberapa obat-obatan seperti antiseptik, kasa hidrofil, kasa gulung, alkohol 70% yang sudah nyaris habis, selongsong kertas pembungkus kapas steril yang isinya sudah lenyap, dan obat penghilang rasa sakit. Kaiba mengubek-ubek lagi isi otak itu, berharap menemukan satu strip obat penurun panas. Tapi yang dia temukan hanya pembungkusnya saja, serta sebuah termometer berdebu dan sebuah gunting kecil. Kaiba sedikit kecewa atas temuannya itu. Setengah berharap, Kaiba membuka tutup termometer digital berukuran kecil itu dan nyaris memekik saat melihat tiga digit angka muncul di display. Dengan riang Kaiba membawa kotak itu ke kamar Jou

"Darimana saja kau, _Ka-ba_?!" tanya Jou tiba-tiba. Matanya yang sayu menatap Kaiba dengan kesal.

"Dasar, kalau masih punya tenaga untuk memaki dan menciptakan ejekan baru untukku, gunakan itu untuk bangun dan pergi ke dokter, _Blonde bitch!"_

"Jangan sebut-sebut lagi kata 'dokter'! Kau mau benar-benar kubunuh, _Rich jerk_?"

"_Bitch_!"

"_Jerk_!"

"Argh! Ayo, bunuh saja aku kalau kau bisa!" tantang kaiba kesal. _Keras kepala sekali bocah ini! Sepertinya otaknya memang terbuat dari batu! _Omelnya dalam hati.

Jou hendak membalas, tapi malah terbatuk dengan kerasnya hingga dada dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Kaiba panik dan segera menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jou serak. Kaiba buru-buru berlari ke dapur, mencari air minum. Dengan cekatan dia membantu Jou mereguk sedikit demi sedikit air di gelas itu, lalu membaringkan tubuh Jou.

"Apa salahnya kau menurut sekali ini saja?"

"Jangan mulai berdebat, aku capek! Tidak ada dokter, dan tidak ada bantahan!"

"Heh, itu kata-kataku!"

Jou tertawa, lalu terpejam lagi. Tidak ada suara. Kaiba hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menghadapi kekasihnya yang luar biasa keras kepala itu. Ditatapnya kotak obat yang dia temukan tadi dengan bingung.

Tanpa disadari Kaiba, Jounouchi terbangun dan memperhatikan wajah Kaiba sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harus membeli obat," gumam Kaiba seraya beranjak. Tapi sebuah tangan menahannya dan membuatnya duduk kembali di tepi ranjang. Jou, dengan matanya yang sayu, menatap Kaiba sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah makan bubur, dan juga sudah minum obat sialan itu. Kau tidak perlu sebegitu mengkhawatirkan aku. Jangan pergi, kau di sini saja!" pinta Jou setengah berbisik, namun masih bisa didengar Kaiba. Kaiba tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jou itu. Dia senang Jou ternyata membutuhkannya.

"Aku suka melihatmu begitu mengkhawatirkanku, Kaiba. Wajahmu benar-benar lucu saat panik tadi. Hahahahahaha..."

Sebuah jitakan mendarat tepat di antara helaian rambut pirang Jou. Segera saja pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Mau apa kau?" Jou menatap Kaiba curiga.

"Buka saja, cerewet!"

Akhirnya Jou menurut.

"Angkat lidahmu!"

"Hah?"

"Angkat lidahmu!"

"Ya, ya, baiklah!"

Jou agak kaget saat Kaiba memasukkan sesuatu di bawah lidahnya lalu menyuruhnya menutup mulut. Setelah satu menit, Kaiba mencabut alat yang ternyata termometer digital itu dari mulut Jou.

"39,4 derajat celcius!" Kaiba membaca angka yang tertera di display. "Kau benar-benar harus ke dokter!"

Kontan Jou menarik dasi Kaiba yang sejak tadi memang sudah terlihat berantakan itu, membuat wajah mereka berdekatan dan hanya menyisakan jarak satu senti saja. Mata coklat madu Jou memelototi Kaiba dengan tatapan penuh ancaman.

"Oke, kalau begitu akulah yang akan jadi dokternya sekarang." Kaiba menyerah.

"Terserah, tapi kau..."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

Kaiba tertawa. "Aku cuma mau ke dapur sebentar, _puppy_!"

"Cih!" Jou mendengus kesal mendengar sebutan '_puppy_' yang diberikan Kaiba sejak mereka mulai berpacaran itu.

Di dapur, Kaiba menjerang air. Apartemen yang isinya dua cowok itu benar-benar menyedihkan. _Washtafel_ penuh piring dan panci kotor bekas bubur, lemari pendingin kosong tanpa bahan makanan. Hanya ada beberapa bungkus makanan instan di rak paling bawah.

"Hebat juga dia, bisa memasak bubur sendiri di saat kondisinya lemah seperti itu," puji Kaiba.

Setelah airnya mendidih, Kaiba menuangkannya ke dalam baskom _stainless_ yang dia temukan di bawah lemari dapur, kemudian dicampur sedikit air dingin hingga airnya terasa suam-suam kuku. Setelah itu dia mengambil beberapa handuk kecil yang dijemur di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan menyampirkannya di pundak. Dengan hati-hati kaiba membawa air hangat dan handuk-handuk itu ke kamar Jou.

Jou tertidur lagi. Kaiba meletakkan baskom itu di atas meja. Setelah merendam handuk-handuk itu di dalam air hangat sebentar dan memeras airnya, Kaiba mulai mengompres tubuh Jou. Pertama di dahi. Oke, tidak ada masalah. Lalu di di leher. Ah, semoga Jou tidak banyak bergerak. Selanjutnya, di ketiak dan di selangkangan.

Blush! Wajah Kaiba kembali memerah seperti tomat. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingat pernah melihat tiga buah kantong yang terbuat dari karet di suatu tempat di dapur. Buru-buru dia ke sana, mencari benda keparat itu. Beruntung, Kaiba menemukannya! Diisinya kantung-kantung itu dengan air panas, lalu ditutup rapat-rapat. Setelah begitu, Kaiba menyingkap selimut Jou dan meletakkan kantong-kantong itu masing-masing di ketiak dan di selangkangan Jounouchi.

"Apa-apaan kau, brengsek!"

Jou terbangun karena merasa bagian sensitif tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Sebuah tendangan mendarat tepat di perut Kaiba, membuat sang CEO ternama itu megaduh pelan. "Sakit, bodoh!" makinya.

"Keparat!" maki Kaiba lagi setelah kantong yang tadi dia pasang di selangkangan Jou melayang dan mendarat di wajah tampannya.

"Kau sedang apa, sih?" tanya Jou lemah dengan mata terpejam.

"Ini namanya kompres panas kering. Tenang, ini akan membuatmu nyaman," bisiknya sembari menaruh kantong karet berisi air panas itu di selangkangan Jou lagi. Jou sedikit terusik, namun akhirnya bisa tidur lagi. Sebuah handuk basah dan hangat diletakkan Kaiba di leher Jou.

"Kaiba, jangan lupa tutup jendela."

"Ya," Kaiba menoleh ke arah satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu dan melihatnya sudah dalam keadaan tertutup. Sepertinya Jou masih merasa kedinginan. Kaiba menyelimuti tubuh Jou lagi dengan selimut tebal yang mulai terlihat usang itu. Jounouchi malah menariknya hingga menutupi wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

Sudah jam sembilan malam. Udara menjadi semakin dingin. Mata Kaiba melihat sekiling, menyapu tiap sudut kamar yang ditinggali kekasihnya sejak kecil. Tidak ada pemanas ruangan di tempat itu.

"Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan dalam kondisi seperti ini?" tanya Kaiba, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya puncak kepala Jou yang menyebul dari balik selimut. Kaiba jadi teringat betapa dia tidak pernah merasa tak nyaman dalam kamarnya. Kaiba selalu bisa mengatur suhu di kamarnya kapanpun dia mau. Dia bisa membuat udara kamarnya dingin saat udara musim panas memanggang orang-orang di luar, atau menghangatkan kamarnya saat udara musim dingin dan salju tebal membekukan siapapun yang ada di jalanan. Tapi Jou, dia bertahan dalam situasi apapun dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Kantuk mulai menyerang Kaiba. Beberapa kali dia mulai menguap. Sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantornya, sesekali dia mengelap keringat yang mulai bermunculan sebesar biji jagung di dahi dan leher Jou, lalu membasahi handuk itu lagi dengan air hangat, kemudian mengompres Jou lagi. Begitu terus.

Setelah merasa agak lelah menunggui Jou yang sesekali mengigau memaki-maki dirinya, akhirnya Kaiba menyerah pada rasa kantuknya. Dengan lemas dia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jou, menarik selimut hingga sebatas dadanya, lalu merangkul pemuda di sampingnya agar mereka berdua tetap hangat.

"_Oyasumi, bonkotsu_!" ucapnya pelan, kemudian terlelap.

XXX

Sebuah suara membuat Kaiba terbangun. Setelah lama terdiam dan menyimak suara itu, dia baru sadar ternyata itu dering ponselnya sendiri. Dilihatnya nama sang adik muncul di layar ponsel.

"Ya, Mokie?"

"_Nii-sama_, aku mau bicara dengan Jou!" suara cempreng di ujung telepon membuat Kaiba kesal setengah mati.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sedang bersamanya?"

"Cuma menebak. Tapi aku benar, kan?"

Kaiba mendengus sebal. "Mokie, ini 'kan tengah malam!" sewot Kaiba sambil melirik jam weker di atas meja yang menujukkan pukul 12 malam tepat.

"Justru itu, aku ingin memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Jou!"

"Nanti saja!"

Klik! Kaiba mematikan ponselnya, kembali merebahkan diri di samping Jou dan menghela napas panjang. Seharusnya mereka berdua saat ini sedang makan malam berdua di sebuah restaurant mahal. Seharusnya saat ini Kaiba tengah menyaksikan Jou yang sedang membuka hadiah pemberiannya. Tapi itu cuma "seharusnya", yang berarti bahwa kejadian itu tidak pernah ada setidaknya hingga satu tahun ke depan. Kaiba bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun. Tidak kado, tidak juga acara makan malam itu.

"Kaiba?"

"Hm?" Kaiba menoleh ke arah _puppy-_nya. Pemuda itu tengah megerjapkan matanya beberpa kali. Kontan Kaiba meraba dahi Jou. Syukurlah, panasnya sudah turun.

"Sudah pagi ya?" tanya Jou. Suaranya masih parau.

Kaiba menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala, menjadikannya bantalan. "Belum Jou, masih jam dua belas malam. Kau tidur lagi saja!"

"Aku lapar," ujar Jou sembari bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dia mendesis pelan menahan pening di kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kubuatkan sesuatu," tawar Kaiba.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?"

"Eerr...tidak juga sih. Selalu ada yang pertama kali untuk semua hal, bukan?" jawab Kaiba sambil bangkit dan beringsut ke dapur. Tapi begitu sampai di dapur, dia baru ingat kalau lemari es di apartemen itu kosong.

"Aku mau makan nasi kari!" rengek Jou yang entah sejak kapan membuntuti Kaiba ke dapur. Pemuda yang hanya delapan centi lebih pendek dari Kaiba itu kemudian menghempaskan diri di atas kursi, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan meletakkan dagunya disitu.

Mendengar kata nasi kari, mata Kaiba langsung melotot galak. "Nasi kari itu pedas, tidak bagus untuk orang sakit!" omelnya.

"Pokoknya aku mau makan nasi kari. Lagipula aku tidak punya bahan makanan. Di dalam kulkas juga hanya ada tiga bungkus kare instan."

"Aku telepon restaurant yang buka 24 jam saja!"

"Tidak! Aku mau nasi kari! Aku-mau-nasi-kari! Sekarang!"

Kaiba menggeram karena kesal. Lagi-lagi dia harus mengalah pada kemauan Jou. Akhirnya diambilnya juga dua bungkus kari _instant_ di dalam lemari pendingin. Kaiba diam memperhatikan kemasannya, dan menemukan tanggal kadaluarsanya yang tinggal empat bulan lagi akan berakhir.

_Masih aman, _batin Kaiba.

Setelah membuka bungkusnya, Kaiba mendapati bungkusan lain lagi yang berbahan alumunium foil yang dilaminasi denga plastik. Diambilnya lagi bungkusan paling luarnya tadi, kemudian dia membaca petunjuk memasaknya.

"Kau bisa memasaknya, tidak?" tanya Jou denga nada mengejek. Dia tahu betul kalau Kaiba tidak pernah masuk ke dapur.

"Cerewet! Pokoknya lihat saja aksiku dari situ!"

Diiringi tatapan mengejek Jou, untuk kedua kalinya Kaiba menjerang air di dalam panci kecil. Setelah mendidih, Kaiba mencelupkan kedua bungkusan itu ke dalamnya dan dibiarkan sekitar tiga menit. Sambil menunggu kari instan itu matang, Kaiba mengambil piring dan menuangkan nasi dari penghangat nasi. Nasinya tinggal sedikit, jadi Kaiba menyiapkan setengah porsi saja untuknya dan memberikan bagiannya untuk Jounouchi. Setelah kira-kira tiga menit, Kaiba mematikan api. Diguntingnya kedua bungkusan itu dan menuang isinya masing-masing ke atas nasi yang sudah disiapkannya tadi.

Kaiba sedikit berjengit memperhatikan isi kare instant itu. Sekilas seperti ada beberapa sayuran seperti wortel, daging cincang dan ada aroma bawang juga.

"_Dekimashita!" _ujar Kaiba sambil meletakkan kedua piring di atas meja. Yang satu dia dekatkan ke hidung Jou, yang langsung terbangun penuh semangat.

"Hm, boleh juga Kau!"

Kaiba Cuma mendelik menanggapi komentar singkat itu. Diperhatikannya Jou mengucap "_itadakimasu_" dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi kari kedalam mulutnya.

"Jou," panggil Kaiba.

"Apa?"

"Hmm..._ano...tanjoubi omedetou_," ucap Kaiba malu-malu. "Maaf, aku tidak sempat menyiapkan kado untukmu."

"Tidak apa, aku tahu kau sibuk."

"Bukan begitu! Aku..."

"Sudahlah! Hm, begini saja, nyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku!"

"Apa?"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!"

"Oke,oke, baiklah!" Kaiba tidak bisa menolak begitu melihat ekspresi kecewa Jou. Pemuda itu tampak akan mengacuhkannya. Dengan terpaksa dan rasa kesal yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, Kaiba mulai berdehem. _"Happy birth day to you... happy birth day to you..."_

"Hei, senyum sedikit!" Jou menaikkan kedua sudut bibir Kaiba dengan jemarinya seakan Kaiba adalah sebuah boneka. Kaiba lalu menyanyi lagi, kali ini dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman yang sebenarnya tampak ganjil. Jou perlu usaha ekstra keras untuk menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

"_Happy birth day my puppy...Happy birth day to..you..." _Kaiba mengakhiri nnyanyiannya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam yang diarahkan langsung ke bola mata Jou.

"_Kimochi warui_..." Jou terkekeh.

"Brengsek!"

"Hahahaha...benar-benar _ka-ba_!"

"Diam kau, _blonde bitch_!"

"_Rich jerk_!"

"_Bitch_!"

"_Jerk_!"

Tak ayal, akhirnya Kaiba ikut tertawa juga. Dia begitu senang melihat Jou sudah ceria lagi sperti sedia kala.

"Kaiba.." Jou menatap Kaiba serius. "Aku tahu kau punya banyak uang. Tapi aku tidak butuh barang apapun darimu. Keberadaanmu di sini, sekarang, adalah kado terindah bagiku. Tidak ada yang lebih berarti bagiku selain kau," tutur Jou tulus.

Kaiba tersenyum mendengar pengakuan yang sebenarnya agak menggelikan itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong kalau kalimat Jou barusan benar-benar mebuat hatinya luluh. Melambungkan asanya, mendebarkan jantungnya, dan meronakan pipinya. Kaiba bahagia, sungguh.

"_Happy birth day, Jou!_" ucapnya lagi.

**_FIN_**

**A/N : **Huaaaa.....saya nulis apaan seh? Rada jijay gitu? Anda mual? Sama! Kayanya jadi agak rancu tentang siapa _seme_ dan siapa _uke_-nya di sini ya? Tapi wat eper lah! Ini pertama kalinya Aki nulis _shonen ai_ yang romantis tanpa adegan sadis. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya!

Tentang ejekan "Jerk" dan "Bitch" yang saling dilontarkan Kaiba dan Jou, itu saya dapat dari serial super keren berjudul Supernatural.

Oh iya, khawatir ada yang ga ngerti bahasa Jepang, ni saya bikin mini glosarium. Buat yang udah ngerti, ga pa-apa kan saya tulis lagi? Klo ada yang salah, bilang aja ya! Ni bahasa Jepangnya ngambil yang non formal. Jadi jangan bingung klo ga ada "desu", "gozaimasu" atau "kudasai" dan lain-lainnya.

_okitte yo = _bangun!

_baka no bonkotsu= stupid mutt_

_Shinpai shinaide= _jangan khawatir

_Naruhodo= i see..._

_Ka-ba= _kuda nil (kebalikan/plesetan dari kata _baka_ yang berarti bodoh. Di sini Jou memelesetkan nama Kaiba, dari "Ka-i-ba" dihilangkan "i"nya jadi "Ka-ba")

_Oyasumi= _met tidur

_Dekimashita= _sudah jadi

_itadakimasu = _selamat makan (udah pada tau ya?)

_tanjoubi omedetou = _met ultah

_Kimochi warui= _kurang lebih artinya _"bad mood", _bisa juga "menjijikan" atau "perasaanku ga enak!"

Nah, sampai di sini dulu fic KaiJou-nya ya! Sekali lagi mohon kritik dan saran. Akhir kata, buat abang Jounouchi "Jojonk" Katsuya, tanjoubi omedetou ne~!

Salam,

Kadaoga Aki


End file.
